The Kiss Cam
by dipdyedducks
Summary: (au) Annabeth Chase loves baseball, but one particular game, and boy, make her love it even more. Rated K for one word (cover image not mine, all credits to Burdge) Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HOO, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?


**Hi, guys! So this is my first published work on Wattpad . I have others on wattpad ( dipdyedducks) so feel free to check it out. This story is now on my ao3 (dipdyedducks). Just a short drabble I whipped up in about half an hour and took another half editing and revising. Hope you like it! BTW: Yes, it is second person. I wrote it in third person first and it sounded all wrong, and I wanted to try something different. :) **

* * *

><p>You convince Piper to arrive at the game half an hour early. You wanted to get something to eat, and find your seat before the crowd showed up. You are currently settled in your seat with Piper on your right.<p>

The game has just started and you think you are lucky. The seat beside you is empty. The person who bought the seat next to you hasn't showed up yet, hopefully they won't. You are looking forward to nine innings full of peanut shells and hot dogs.

And for the first three innings, that's what you get. Gossiping with Piper about people at your school, talking about college. Three innings in, the seat beside you shows up. Two of them, actually. Both boys. Blondie has blue eyes, but he sits on the left side of green eyes, who has ebony hair. Ebony hair settles in beside you. Apparently they felt the need to introduce themselves.

-00-

"Hi," the boy smiles at you, "I'm Percy," he reaches out his hand for you to shake. Reluctantly, you shake it.

"Annabeth," you keep a straight face, "and this is Piper."

The blond one smiles, "Jason."

Percy turns his attention to the game. The innings pass and you talk, a lot. You talk about the dumbest of things most of the time, but you have never talked more in your life. Percy and Piper switch seats so Jason and Piper could talk.

"So, Annabeth, what's your favorite animal?" Percy smiles a lopsided smile at you.

"Owls," you reply, "I absolutely adore them! They're so wise, they're the symbol of Athena!" Your eyes shine brightly, the same way they do when you talk about architecture, you favorite subject in the world.

"Who?"

"Athena! The greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy!" You feel shocked. You're a sucker for greek mythology.

"Who?" Percy asks, and this time you get it.

"Oh," for a moment you sit in silence.

"I would catch a foul ball for you, but..." you are sitting directly behind home plate where the netting is thick, with hardly any opportunities for foul balls to fly your way.

"I could do it for myself," You smirk. The eighth inning had just ended and the players are moving into the ninth.

The announcers begins speaking, "Okay, get ready for the KISS CAM!"

You roll your eyes, "these things are dumb."

Percy laughs beside you, "I know right?"

The camera lands on its first victim, a dark haired boy with a girl who had dirty blond hair with streaks of pink, the girl leans towards the boy and they kiss.

The entire stadium erupts, ''AWW!"

The next couple is a girl with dark skin and beautiful cinnamon curls. Her boyfriend is an Asian boy with a buzz cut.

"Hey! I didn't know Hazel and Frank were going to be here!" Percy laughs over the 'awws'

"They're your friends?" You ask, but Piper pokes your arm.

"Look!" She points to the 'Kiss Cam'. You are terrified to see your own face next to Percy's. You feel your cheeks heating, in fact, you can see it on the 'Kiss Cam'!

You turn towards Percy and heard him mutter, "Oh what the hell"

You can feel him smile against your lips and yes, however cliché it may be, your body buzzes with electricity. Percy's hand comes up to your cheek, and your hands tangle themselves in his dark hair. His other hand reaches to the back of your head, flattening your blond curls.

You only stop when you feel Piper tap your shoulder, "You can stop now."

As you pull away, you sense Percy chuckle. You pull away with red cheeks. You turn towards Piper to avoid Percy's gaze. You only turn back when you feel warm breath on your ear, "I'd like to do that again sometime."

You look back, "Yeah me, too."

-00-

Now, here you are, quickly typing your phone number into his phone while agreeing to go on a double date with Piper and Jason. You smile as Percy leans down to kiss you for the second time that night.

The Yankees won the game, but you feel as if you've won something much better.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a cookie (::)<strong>


End file.
